<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Hate You by my_little_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135667">Can't Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare'>my_little_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amity pines over luz.  <br/>prompt requst from @whyiask on tumblr!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity sighed heavily, and slammed the book shut.  The words on the page were blurring before her eyes.  She should go home.  Go back.  Away from school.  Away from Luz, who sat in the corner of the cafeteria with Willow and Gus.  <br/>Amity couldn’t help but look over at the trio.  And she definitely couldn’t help the bright red blush that spread across her face when she saw Luz.<br/>The human was attempting to do some sort of dance for the two witches.  <br/>Amity honestly wasn’t quite sure what was going on.  The humans arms were tucked into her side, and she was flapping them up and down.  It looked as if she was singing along, but it was too far away for Amity to hear.  Willow and Gus were roaring with laughter.  The human was pretty ridiculous.  <br/>Amity blushed even harder.  <br/>Why did she have to like Luz?  She should hate the human.  All she ever did was mess Amity’s life up.  Luz was loud, hyper, nosy.  She was a pain in Amity’s ass more times than not.  But Amity still looked forward to seeing her warm brown eyes, listen to her loud laugh, watch her infectious grin spread to everyone around her.  <br/>Amity was pretty sure she had even seen Principal Bump crack a smile after Luz told a particularly bad joke.  Amity should not want the human to be in her life.  At the very most, Amity should be pleasantly indifferent to the girl.  <br/>It’s what her parents would want, it’s what her teachers would want, it was what the emperors coven, which she still hoped to one day join, would want.  <br/>But Amity couldn’t help herself.  No matter how hard she tried, Amity Blight always ended up near Luz’s side.  And she couldn’t bring herself to get mad about it.  Not when it was Luz.  <br/>Amity sighed again.  “I hate the fact I can’t hate you, Luz Noceda.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>luz is teaching willow and gus the chicken dance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>